Fairy Tail: Lucy's Fairy Tale
by Yuichan1120
Summary: Princess Lucy seeks to find her friend Prince Natsu after 10 years after they met. Unfortunately, with high school starting, a rumble of romantic feelings collide .. natsuxlucy lokixaries grayxjuvia erzaxjellal :3
1. Fateful Encounter

Fairy Tail: A Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. **

**-This is another story that I came up with. I took the places' names from Fairy Tail and made them into Kingdoms. In my story, most of the characters are royals. P.S. Lisanna here in my story is not related to Elfman and Mirajane. ^^**

In a world where the birds roam free and the wind swayed the grass with such finesse was the one dream that young Princess Lucy wanted for herself. She was the only daughter of King Freed and Queen Mirajane. The couple cherished their daughter from the bottom of their hearts. Young Lucy was as beautiful as her mother. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were at their most beautiful when they are hit by sunlight. The young princess often looked out the window of her room and saw the birds fly with their glorious wings beyond the blue skies. The 7 year old nodded as she realized that her life in the palace was nothing but chains of responsibilities when she comes to age. Virgo, one of her most favorite nannies came in a-sudden. She saw the princess blue and down.

"What's the matter princess?" asked the pink-haired nanny.

"Nothing. By the way Virgo, is my mom not busy?" asked the anxious blonde.

Lucy walked out of her room and looked for her mother. The noises from the nearby veranda caught her attention. It seemed that her mother had some visitors over. She nervously opened the door that was already half opened. She saw one of her mother's close friends, Erza. Erza was one of the most beautiful women she ever saw. She had scarlet hair and she was also once a warrior. She was also the Queen of a neighboring country. Mirajane saw Lucy who was still holding on the doorknob as not to disturb her mother. Mirajane gave off a smile and asked her to come and join them. Lucy sat down near her mother Mirajane. She was nibbling on a cookie as the two grown-ups talked about an upcoming ball.

"Oh that reminds me Mirajane! Lucy hasn't met my son yet has she?" asked Queen Erza who was eating her favorite strawberry cake.

"That's right. Will he be coming to the ball with you tomorrow?" confirmed the other Queen.

"Yes. I believe he is anticipated to meet Lucy since I told him that there are also other royal kids that are just his age" replied Erza.

That conversation changed the attention of the princess. She wanted to know who it was. After a few moments, Erza went her way. Mirajane bade her farewell as young Lucy clang on her skirt. Mirajane led her daughter to her room and asked the maids to find her a dress that suits Lucy for tomorrow's ball. She found a pink dress that fitted the princess well. Lucy was not at all fond of dressing up but agreed to wear the dress for her mother. She was just finishing her look when King Freed came to check how things were going. Lucy sat on the chair with a very annoyed look on her face. The King spoke to his daughter,

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"I don't see why I have to try this on today" replied the blonde little girl.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Magnolia, another child was also very irritated by what his mother made him wear. Natsu was the only son of King Jellal and Queen Erza. He was the same age as Lucy and was also not very fond on dressing up. The Queen made her son wear a rather very unflattering Victorian outfit paired up with an over the top hat. The 7 year old tried to run away from his mother but was just stopped by her on the way out. Just then, he had a chance and went to his father. The King was still busy with political matters but stopped when he saw his son in a very outrageous get-up. The King leaned down to have a better look of his son. Natsu was on the verge of crying when he approached his father. Erza came running in. Jellal gave her a very unsatisfied look. He asked his lovely wife,

"Don't you think this is quite too much?" he smiled.

Erza replied with a kick squarely on his stomach. She then told her sobbing husband,

"Nobody tells me what I make my son wear! Got that, Honey?"

"Ye…Yes…" replied Jellal who was still very much suffering from his wife's kick.

"Dad! Try to stand up to Mom once in awhile!" yelled the 7 year old.

"I'm sorry son but I have duties to attend to. Just listen to your mother" said Jellal who diverted his attention to his politics.

Erza then took her son's hand and led him back to the dressing room. On the way there, Natsu kept his mouth shut and nodding his head. Erza felt the uneasiness of his son while wearing the ridiculous outfit. Erza smiled and asked the young prince what he wanted to wear. Natsu smiled back at his mother and told her that he'd wear anything as long as it's simple. His scarlet- haired mother looked at her son and said,

"You should have told me from the start, Natsu"

While back in the Kingdom of Fiore, Lucy had just finished up from trying on her clothes. She went back to her room and there, once again looked at the sky. It was almost 8 in the evening and the young princess had refused to join her parents in dinner. The night was serene; there was nothing that could have disturbed the peace. Lucy was intrigued by the beauty of the night sky. She looked at the stars with such fascination. She started to pin-point the constellations and started to imagine what if they were real and was in human forms. The little girl laughed and thought it could never happen. Just moments after, she went to sleep with a very beautiful smile.

At exactly 9 in the morning, Virgo came to wake Lucy up. But to her surprise, Lucy was already on her feet and feeding the birds from her window. Virgo told her that the Queen requested her presence at once. The little princess hurriedly changed her clothes and ran to find her mother. On her to see her, she stumbled upon her cousin, Juvia. Juvia was the daughter of King Elfman and Queen Evergreen. The King was the brother of Queen Mirajane. Juvia was already looking very presentable. Lucy stopped to talk to her,

"Why are you already wearing that outfit, Juvia?"

"It's because my dear cousin, Prince Gray will be there and if ever he comes here earlier than expected, I'd already look very pretty"

Lucy stood very much confused in front of her cousin. She excused herself and went to see her mother. The Queen's room was already very crowded. The maids were running to and fro to find the suitable outfit for her majesty. Lucy approached her mother. She was summoned just to tell if the outfit she had on were to her daughter's liking. The princess was enthusiastic enough to help her mother. Because of the fun they had after trying on so many dresses, they forgot about the time. It was almost 6 pm and some of the guests started to arrive. Mirajane told Virgo to take her daughter to get dressed.

"We wouldn't want you to be caught in pajamas by the young prince" Mirajane jokingly told her daughter as she was about to leave.

"Young prince?" asked the princess.

"Yes, I hear he's very charming" replied the Queen.

Lucy went back her room with Virgo. As she was finished changing her clothes into the very stunning pink dress, Virgo then helped her with her hair. She had the help of the royal stylist, Cancer. As they were busy with making the princess look beautiful for the ball, Lucy was looking at her mirror with a hint of anxiety but with also a smile on her face. She thought to herself,

"Queen Erza's son…" she smiled as she thought of the statement.

Before everyone took notice of the time, the clock struck its hands 6 pm. The guests were all gathered at the grand hall. Everyone was having a good time, Queen Mirajane was with her friends and so was her husband. Lucy was left alone by a corner. She looked around for familiar faces. She saw Juvia who was busy talking to Gray. She started talking to herself,

"Geez and I thought I was gonna meet Queen Erza's son"

Lucy walked away from the corner and started to get food to eat. She had enough on her plate and went to the table to enjoy the platter. The little girl walked slowly but did not see the foot of a gentleman who was blocking her way accidentally. The food fell from her plate. Fortunately, the princess was caught by a young prince. The prince asked her,

"Are you okay? You should be careful"

"I'm sorry for the trouble. Thank you" said the blonde princess blushingly.

"I'm Natsu by the way" introduced the prince with the rose-pink hair.

"I'm…I'm Lucy" stated the little girl.

In a moment, Queen Erza and King Jellal approached their son. Lucy's parents also came to check on their daughter. Queen Mirajane then spoke,

"I see you've met Natsu…"

Lucy turned to her mother and smiled. Lucy and Natsu were left to meet other kids of their age. As the party went on, Prince Gray and Princess Juvia joined them. The company was also joined by Princesses Lisanna and Levi. They spent the night talking and getting to know each other. The night was getting darker. Almost 2 hours passed by. Everyone started to stand up and dance. Lucy danced with Gray but Juvia took him away. Little Juvia was quite possessive. Lucy was again left by the corner as she saw the people around grace the dance floor. The princess then saw Natsu who was not 3 feet in front of her. She gathered up the courage to ask the prince to dance. To her dismay, another princess had the guts to ask Natsu first. The white-haired princess danced with Natsu all night.

Lucy, realizing that there was nothing more to enjoy in the hall, went out to the balcony. She stayed there with no one to talk to. Juvia saw her cousin and came to ask her what was wrong.

"You mean Lisanna and Natsu?" asked the blue haired little girl.

"They have been friends since, I don't know, way back" added Juvia.

The clock struck 12. Everyone lost track of time. Everyone stopped dancing and thanked their hosts for the great time they had at the ball. Lucy, determined to say goodbye to Natsu ran into the crowd to find the pink-haired prince. Unfortunately, the prince already left with his parents. Lucy ran outside to bid her new friend farewell. She then looked down to see a scarf that she remembered seeing around Natsu. In the carriage, Natsu just realized that he dropped his favorite scarf.

"Don't worry Natsu, you'll get it back someday" stated Queen Erza.

"I wonder when that someday will be…" thought the irritated prince.

**^Thank you for reading. Please wait for the upcoming chapters. Please do leave a review^^**


	2. 10 years and becoming Snow White

II

10 Years and Becoming Snow White

Lucy, the little princess who was shy and very much aloof has now become a very beautiful young lady. She was packing her bags to go to a private boarding school. As the princess was busy putting her things together, she stumbled upon a somewhat familiar scarf. She held onto the scarf for some time. She just could not remember to whom it belonged to. She decided to bring it along with her. Lucy was now all packed up to go to Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was a private boarding school for nobles and royalties a-like. As the princess was about to finish her things to do before going, her mother Mirajane snuck up behind her and told her,

"You don't need to go far to Magnolia just to study. We can find you the best tutors here in Fiore" sobbed the Queen, knowing that Lucy will no longer be with them.

"Mom, you know I want to get out of here. I have to be independent once in awhile" smiled the blonde young lady to her mother.

Just moments after, Lucy bade farewell to her mother and father. In the carriage, Virgo asked Lucy to whom does the scarf belong to. Lucy was also puzzled why she held onto it. She just could not remember who it belonged to. She just thought it belonged to a friend from way before. Lucy told Virgo that she will give it back to whomever it belonged to in time.

It had already been 3 days since they left. The school was just about 1 km at most. Lucy can already see the school from a-far. Upon arrival, they stopped at the best building in the whole campus. The dormitory was the most beautiful and luxurious part. Lucy then told Virgo,

"Hey Virgo, I want to go see the school grounds. I'll catch up with you later"

As she was walking around, the garden caught her attention. She stopped to look at the flowers that had the most beautiful shades of different colors. The roses were red and some where pink and white. The lilacs graced the garden as well. The grand fountain in the center had water lilies. There were lots of flowers that she did not know which to turn her attention to. Just then, a sudden gush of wind flew the scarf away from her neck. She looked around to find it and found it by the bushes. She pulled it back to her. She realized that someone else was grabbing it from the other end.

"Hey! Give it!" struggled the princess.

"This is mine! I've been looking for this!" yelled the other who was not visible in the thick bushes.

The person on the other side was just too strong for the blonde. She ended up being pulled through the other end of the bushes as well.

"What was that all about?" stated the princess as she wiped away the leaves from her face.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was already too close to a very familiar face. She blushed and remembered that it was the pink-haired prince from before. She went a little further away from the prince who just got his scarf back. She then spoke to him,

"Natsu? It's really you!" said Lucy.

"You're Lucy right? It's been a long time" smiled Natsu back.

"How come you have my scarf?" added the prince.

"You left it back at our mansion 10 years ago"

"Well…Thanks for looking after it" with that, Natsu went back to the boys' dormitory.

Lucy went back to the girls' dormitory just thinking about Natsu. She was glad to have met again a familiar face. The princess kept smiling while unpacking her things. Virgo asked what made her smile so much. The Princess simply told her that she met someone she knew from long ago. The night was dark and it was almost 10 in the evening. The princess has just done unpacking her things. She immediately went to bed after that.

The opening ceremony the next day was spectacular. Everyone had a grand entrance. Lucy had never seen a school that had this much extravagance and joyous atmosphere. After it all, it was time to go to their assigned classrooms. Lucy found out that she was assigned to a room where Natsu, Juvia and Gray were also in. She sat behind Natsu. The bell rang and everyone settled down on their seats. Their teacher, Happy then gave a very startling announcement.

"As many of you know, our school has a long running tradition where they pick a class to perform for the Grand Fairy Welcoming Festival. This year, this class has been chosen!"

"Aye sir!" said the students.

"Now, pick one of these names. Whatever you've chosen will be your character" stated Happy-sensei.

"Our play will be, Snow White" added the teacher.

Everbody started to pick one by one. Juvia was so determined to pick Snow White. To her dismay, she picked the one that said she was one of the dwarves. Gray picked the role of the Queen/Witch. Natsu was one of the seven dwarves as well. Lucy picked Snow White. When they were told to announce the roles they picked, Lucy caught a young man's attention. Loke, a prince from the Kingdom of Celestia has a reputation of being a ladies' man. He picked the paper that made him end up with the role of the Prince. He flirted with Lucy but the princess was not at all impressed. One of the students then yelled,

"Hey Loke! Think about how Aries would feel"

The prince behaved in an instant. All of them were then told to rehearse and prepare for the play. Everything was all set. The day of the play came, everyone backstage were in chaos. Lucy was very beautiful in her dress. Gray was still complaining about his role but there was no turning back when the play was just less than an hour away. Loke was running late that day. In the dormitory, the young prince was in pain,

"I should've not drunk that milk last night. Stupid expiration date was in fine print" stated the prince who could barely walk with his stomach pain.

It was almost show time. Everyone wondered where Loke could be. In just 5 minutes, Loke appeared- pale and sick. He still insisted to go on the stage. As the play started, nothing went wrong until the part where Snow White was about to be kissed by the Prince. Loke came closer to Lucy but his stomachache could not be helped anymore. He ran and went to the toilet. The audience was in laughs. Gray had an idea to save the show and save their class' faces. Gray then stated,

"Whahaha! That was not the real prince. The poison worked on him; therefore he is not the prince! The prince is actually one of the seven dwarves. I cursed him and now he will be the one to kiss the princess."

The dwarves looked at each other. Gray glared at Natsu as if saying "come forward". Juvia then grabbed Natsu's dwarf hat and pushed him.

"What the?" Natsu was in confusion.

"Just go with it and kiss her, you idiot!" Gray whispered angrily.

Natsu was still hesitant and of course Lucy, who was pretending to be asleep, heard everything.

"This is bad. My heart's beating so fast!" Lucy thought to herself, her face flushed and became cherry red.

All eyes were on Natsu now. "What's he gonna do next?" everyone was wondering. Natsu managed to move a little from where he stood. And now, the finale: true love's kiss.

*Gulp. A drop of sweat streamed down from Natsu's cheek.

"I've gotta pull myself together." He let out a sigh and then…as soon as the spotlight focused on the prince and the princess, the stage curtains closed leaving their silhouettes in full view for the audience. The prince leaned over to kiss the princess.

However, the kiss did not really happen. Backstage everyone fell silent. Natsu's face was very close to Lucy's. She can feel him breathing. The two of them eyed each other for a moment. Lucy was already beat red and so was Natsu and then Gray spoke.

"Hey, show's over. Get over here so we can bow to the audience."

Natsu and Lucy stood back up, blushing. And so the curtains re-opened; the cast bowed and thanked the audience. It wasn't a perfect performance but it was worth remembering.

After the show-

"Hey Gray, I don't get it. The villain isn't supposed to let the story have a happy ending", Natsu said.

"Whatever. The show turned out fine and you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Gray asked.

"I guess so" replied Natsu and let out a smile as he turned around.


	3. Lucy: Suddenly Forgotten

III

Lucy: Suddenly Forgotten

Weeks after the opening ceremonies and welcoming festival, everyone was now in the midst of studying for Capricorn-sensei's test. Capricorn-sensei was the one in-charge of astronomical science. He had a reputation that once a student fails his test, he fails him with no second thoughts. He was very strict in his class but found two very uncooperative students that get into his nerves, Prince Gray and Prince Natsu. The two princes would often sleep in his class or doodle on their papers. The teacher called in the princes to his office.

"You two better pass this test this upcoming Monday" strictly stated the teacher.

"Or I will fail both of you and you'll be held back for a year" he added.

Both Natsu and Gray hurriedly ran out of the office to start studying. In Natsu's room, he found no book or notes for astronomy. He scavenged his entire room but still there was none. While Gray, saw a notebook of his in Astronomy. To his dismay, there was nothing inside it. He had a notebook but he never wrote anything in it. The princes went out of their rooms. They opened their doors and glared at each other. After a few moments, the two of walked slowly away from their doors. The pink-haired prince then said,

"I see you don't have any references as well…"

"Hmf. I don't need a book to pass. I'm pretty smart by myself but I know you're not…" smirked the dark-haired prince.

After minutes of bickering, the two ran to find someone to help them out. Gray found Loke in the cafeteria and asked him if he could help him out. Loke agreed to help his rather failing friend. Prince Gray then looked at the other end of the cafeteria and saw Natsu still looking for someone to help him out. Gray knew that Natsu could never beat him now in terms of grades. Just when all hope was gone for the pink-haired prince, a blonde caught his attention. He saw Lucy reading a book about astronomy, he approached the princess,

"Lucy!" smiled the prince.

"Hello Natsu!" greeted the princess.

"Hey Lucy, can you help me with Astronomy?" asked Natsu with a goofy smile.

Lucy knew that he might fail if she won't help him. The princess agreed to help. She told him to meet her at the garden that 4 in the afternoon. Natsu was grateful. He went his way to kill some time until the afternoon. On the way to his room, Natsu saw a delightful new delicacy that has now been served on daily basis. It was curry bread paired with Tabasco sauce. The prince ordered a large number of the curry bread. Before he knew it, he finished about 15 slices. The prince fell asleep after eating.

It was almost 4 in the afternoon. Princess Lucy headed to the garden to wait for the prince. The clock was ticking and the prince was still nowhere in sight. Lucy stayed in the garden- waiting for the prince to come. It was almost 6 and still no Natsu. Princess Lucy, seated on the steel chairs, fell asleep on the table. While Prince Natsu was also asleep, he dreamt of what he was supposed to do that afternoon. He then spoke in his sleep,

"Lucy…" yawned the prince.

"Lucy!" he woke up to find out that it was almost 6:30 pm.

He hurriedly went to the garden. On his way, he saw the princess sleeping. He felt bad that he made her wait too long. Natsu woke up the blonde. He apologized to her. Lucy then told him,

"Geez Natsu, if you wanted to cancel your study session, you could have told me earlier" irritatingly said the princess.

When she was about to go back to the dormitory, the prince grabbed her wrist. Then a dramatic pause, Lucy blushed as Natsu asked her,

"Please stay with me Lucy…"

But that was not really what happened. Natsu grabbed her and begged her to help him study. Lucy as a hopeless romantic thought of very outrageous scenes in her mind. She went back down her seat and helped the prince. She found out that spending time with him was not so bad after all.

It was already Sunday that week and Natsu was still studying for the test. Lucy was with him-helping him out. After a while, Natsu saw that Lucy was putting a lot of effort just to help him study.

"Lucy, let's go to the cafeteria… my treat!" Natsu said with a smile.

Lucy gladly accepted his offer. After buying some snacks, Natsu noticed Gray inside the cafeteria as well. He was studying with Loke. Loke, particular of keeping his room in tiptop shape, denied Prince Gray the opportunity to study in his room. He was afraid that Gray might mess it up so he rented the cafeteria the whole Sunday. Natsu saw Gray absorbed in a book.

"That ice-shaving pervert! You think you can intimidate me huh?" Natsu thought to himself.

The prince convinced Lucy to study with him inside the cafeteria instead so he could keep an eye on Gray. Of course, Natsu didn't tell Lucy the real reason. He said that "food was easily accessible" as an excuse.

Hours passed. It was already 11 pm. Gray and Natsu were still at it. They would glance at each other to see if either of them fell asleep.

"Alright, here's a pop quiz I made for you. You have to pass it, 'kay?" Lucy said as she handed the paper to Natsu.

He immediately answered Lucy's quiz. It took him fifteen minutes to answer everything.

"I'm done! Lucy…" before Natsu could finish his sentence, he saw Lucy sleeping.

"Thank you, Lucy" added the prince with a smile.

Natsu then glanced at Loke and Gray. Loke was sound asleep but Gray was still checking the pop quiz Loke gave him.

"Hey, Gray. Why don't you let me correct that? You might cheat on your score", Natsu said smirking.

"Correct? You think you're smarter than me? Give me your paper then. We'll see who's smarter", Gray grinned.

Natsu thought of another brilliant idea.

"Let's see who falls asleep first. I'm sure you can't handle it. Your droopy eyes seem to be already falling!" insulted Natsu.

"Why you! I can stay awake longer than you can", Gray replied.

And the two of them began the challenge. They were reading their books. But as they glance at every word, they started to feel sleepy. Natsu and Gray looked at each other. Everything seemed hazy to them and not a moment too soon, Natsu and Gray fell asleep. The two were up until about 3 in the morning. Just hours passed and it was already 8 am that Monday morning- Capricorn-sensei's test was waiting. Natsu and Gray woke up the same time: 8: 06 am. With no time to shower or change, the two raced to their classroom. Gray grabbed the sleeping Loke. Natsu on the other hand, just grabbed himself.

Capricorn-sensei let the three take the test even though they were late. Everyone was laughing at the princes- knowing none of them took a bath. They took their seats and answered the test. Prince Natsu was so into answering test and passing the paper before Gray could. Unfortunately, he was the last one to pass his papers. He stretched his arms in relief and said,

"Thank goodness it was over! By the way, thanks Lu-"

"LUCY!" yelled Natsu, he forgot his tutor.


	4. The Madamoiselle and The Gentleman

IV

The Stone-hearted Mademoiselle and The Gentleman

Lucy, the princess who has just helped a rather failing prince has just been left in the cafeteria. The sun was high up and everyone started pouring in to the cafeteria. Princess Levi, one of Lucy's closest friends shook her shoulders. She tried to wake the princess up. Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She looked at the clock and,

"It's already 10 in the morning!"

She hurriedly ran to the classrooms to just find that everyone was already done taking the test. She went to ask Capricorn-sensei for a chance to take the test. The blonde princess was begging to her teacher. Capricorn-sensei sternly told her,

"I do not like students skipping my class. You may be royalty but that's not an excuse"

With no more reason to stay and convince her teacher. The blonde went out of the office- disappointed and worried about her grades. As she went out the door, she saw the very familiar face that she helped studying: Prince Natsu. The prince looked very guilty for not waking her up. He tried talking to her but,

"Sorry, Lucy. I forgot to wake you up…ahehehe…"

"It's okay. Forget about it" replied the princess apathetically.

She walked passed him without any eye-contact. Since then, Lucy has been ignoring him. She just can't take it that she helped him and he forgot to wake her up and that cost her, her grades. The princess would constantly say hi to him but just when he greeted first. To Lucy, her grades were really precious. She once told her mother that if she got high marks, she will not be married off to some stranger. Lucy was truly pissed off and disappointed.

Natsu, the guilty prince went to Capricorn-sensei's office to convince him to let Lucy take the test.

"Capricorn-sensei let Lucy take that test. It was my fault why she was a little late…" bowed the pink-haired young man.

"A little late you say? 2 hours late?" countered the teacher.

With Natsu's determination, Capricorn-sensei saw that he really does want Lucy to take the test. The teacher realized that he just might let the princess take the test. He gave Natsu a condition,

"I will let her take the test but I won't record her score if she gets more than 7 mistakes"

Natsu agreed to the deal. It was that or nothing. He went to find Lucy afterwards. He spotted the blonde in the grounds. She was riding her steed but fell off when Natsu startled her horse. Lucy was on the ground, though not injured but was on her butt. Natsu immediately helped the princess to stand back up. He smiled at her and told her,

"Hey Lucy! Capricorn-sensei said you can take the test"

"Really?" smiled the princess- hearing the good news.

"Yeah but you have to have less than 7 mistakes"

"No problem…"

Lucy hurriedly went back to the dormitory to study. While the prince who was left at the grounds found out that his parents were at the school's lobby. He went to see them. Queen Erza was in another outrageous outfit. Her son commented on her fashion sense. She glared at her son. King Jellal then told her to tell their son the reason why they were there to divert her attention.

"Oh yes! By the way Natsu, tomorrow is my birthday"

"So?" asked his son with disinterest.

"Show some enthusiasm! We came all the way here to host a ball so you can attend!" stated his annoyed mother.

Just then, Queen Erza asked one of her maids to get the luggage from the carriage. She pulled out a blue/aquamarine suite that had ruffles and it was just all too much. She demanded that this be the outfit that her son will wear. Natsu hurriedly ran away. He did not want any part in wearing that suite. Tired from running, he found himself by the girls' dormitory. He saw Lucy by one of the windows. He called out to her,

"Lucy!"

The princess waved at him with a smile and went back to studying. Ignored, the prince had a very annoyed look on his face. Virgo, Lucy's lady in waiting then told him that Lucy had to study. Natsu then told her,

"Just give this to her…" he said while handing an invitation to the ball.

The pink-haired prince went his way after. He was walking down the hallways when he saw Gray and Loke. Gray then asked him,

"I heard Lucy wasn't able to make it to the test"

"What's it to you?"

"You really are careless Tabasco-baka…" insulted the dark-haired prince.

In the middle of their bickering, Princess Lisanna came to talk to Natsu. The two headed up to the rooftop. There, Lisanna asked Natsu about what she said a few years ago,

"Do you remember Natsu? When I told you that we once looked like a family?"

"Oh yeah…what about it?" replied the prince disinterested.

"Nothing really. It's just that when I think about it, I can't help but smile!" she said smiling at Natsu.

The prince wasn't paying attention. His mind was somewhere else and his eyes were gazing at the sky.

"Uhm… Natsu?" Lisanna said to get Natsu's attention.

"I gotta go now, Lisanna. I have to check on Lucy", Natsu stood up, on his way to the door.

"Wait. Did something happen to her?" Lisanna asked.

"Nothing. I want to see if she got my invitation. Later!", Natsu replied and went on his way.

Lisanna was still sitting down. She was all alone now and she said to herself…

"I see. So Natsu invited Lucy to the ball…"

Prince Natsu was on his way to see Lucy. He passed by her window and saw that the princess fell asleep on her study table. Lucy was still holding a pen. Natsu left but chose to take another glance and say,

"*Gambatte, Lucy."

Vocabulary:

_*Good luck Lucy_…


	5. The Fairest Queen

V.

**The Fairest Queen**

It was morning once again and Lucy was on her way to class. The day was as typical as ever. The blonde princess immediately settled herself to her seat and read her science textbook once again. The test scheduled for her by Capricorn Sensei was going to be held after class. Lucy wasted no time. Not a moment too soon, Natsu arrived.

"Good morning, Lucy!" he greeted.

"Good morning, Natsu. You're pretty hyper today aren't you?" Lucy replied.

"Anyway, did you -" before Natsu could ask Lucy about the invitation, Happy Sensei walked in and told everyone to take their seats and settle down.

Hours passed and everyone was still at class. Lucy was paying attention as always but whenever she would find the lesson boring, she opens her science textbook and study once again. Natsu did not bother to ask her about the invitation to the ball because he saw that she was busy.

Lunch time came and everyone was excited about the ball. Lucy did not know what was going on, so she asked Levi.

"Levi, why is everyone so busy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, didn't you know? There's going to be a…" Levi did not finish her sentence.

Before she was able to, a drink was thrown at her.

"Hey!" Levi exclaimed.

There was a food fight at the cafeteria. Natsu and Gray started it, as usual. The reason was both of them grabbed the last "limited edition super deluxe chocolate cake" at the same time. Because none of the two princes wanted to give in, they pulled onto each end of the plate and unfortunately, with all the grabbing going on, the cake fell on the floor.

Food fighting chaos was all over the place.

"If you just gave me the cake, none of this would've happened!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"You were the first one to aimlessly throw food at me that you hit somebody else!" replied Gray with a smirk.

And they were at it again. Lucy was standing at a corner.

"I think I better go", she said to herself. It's probably a good idea since the food fight wouldn't stop any time soon.

After class, Lucy immediately went to the faculty room to take the test. She did not have a hard time finishing it but she was definitely exhausted since she studied so hard. Lucy finished the exam at exactly an hour.

Capricorn Sensei was already checking Lucy's paper. The princess on the other hand waited outside the faculty room.

After 15 minutes,

"Perfect score! Congratulations."

Lucy's face lit up.

"Yes! I did it!" she thought.

"Thank you so much, Sensei", Lucy said receiving her aced test paper.

"Don't thank me. If Natsu did not convince me to let you take the exam, you could have failed by now", Capricorn Sensei replied.

After giving respect once more, Lucy went back to her dorm. She was eager to thank Natsu the moment she sees him, but before that, she threw herself into her bed after a long exhausting day. Lucy gave a deep sigh and said,

"I'm glad that's over."

As Lucy took her time lying on her bed, she caught a glimpse of a white envelope on top of a drawer. She opened it and the contents baffled her.

"I'm cordially invited to what?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Virgo, who is this from?"

"It's form Natsu-sama, princess. I thought you've read that by now. I left it there last night because you fell asleep after studying, princess", Virgo replied.

As Lucy looked at the invitation, the time indicated startled her even more.

"6 pm?" she exclaimed once again. Lucy looked at the time. It was already 5:30 pm.

The princess opened her closet and tried to find the perfect dress. But alas, she was unprepared and could not find the most suitable outfit for the ball. With no time to spare, she went to find Levi. To her dismay, Levi's clothes wouldn't fit. Lucy was on her way back to her room, sighing.

"What should I do? I don't have a dress for the ball."

Queen Erza happened to be walking along the hallways.

"You're Mirajane's daughter, Lucy, aren't you?" she asked Lucy.

"Why aren't you dressed for the ball yet?" Erza added.

"I was unprepared, your highness, and I don't have a dress to wear for the ball", Lucy replied shyly.

"You don't have a dress, you say? Well, leave it to me."

Queen Erza has this unusual habit of bringing an excessive amount of clothes. Many of them had not been worn yet. As Lucy was trying some of the outfits, Erza asked her a question.

"Who are you going with, Lucy?"

Lucy could not answer for a few seconds, knowing that the one she's going with was actually Queen Erza's son.

"Actually, Natsu asked me", Lucy said blushing.

Erza gave a playful smile and said,

"Well if that's the case", she opened a special closet that contained the most beautiful gown among her collection.

"I haven't worn this yet, but I know it suits you", the queen added.

A pink dress adorned with sparkling diamonds and beautiful laces met the princess' eyes. Unlike most of Queen Erza's dresses, this one was not over the top. It was just right.


	6. Perfect

VI.

**Perfection**

It was 6:30 pm already. Everyone assembled at the hall. Some grabbed drinks and others were just chatting. King Jellal was by the staircase waiting for his queen. Erza finally arrived. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress. Erza never looked more beautiful. Jellal was in a daze.

"You look beautiful", complimented Jellal.

Erza blushed and said, "Thank you".

"Where have you been, honey? You're a little late," Jellal said.

"I just had something to take care of", his wife answered.

"It seems that Natsu found himself a terrific girl whom he asked to the ball", Erza added.

"May I know who this girl is?" Jellal was curious. He stooped over to ask Erza.

"It's a surprise. Just wait and see", Erza whispered with a smile.

Natsu was leaning on the wall with arms crossed. It was just like he was waiting for someone. Gray then approached Natsu.

"You seem to be having so much fun", Gray said sarcastically.

"I'm waiting for someone", Natsu said plainly.

"I don't see you having fun either, Gray", he added.

Gray just let out a sigh and smiled to himself. He decided to join Natsu so he too leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

"I'm not that interested in dancing and I don't have anything better to do anyway", Gray thought.

Lucy on the other hand was still in Queen Erza's walk-in closet. She was sitting in front of the mirror while Erza's personal assistants made the princess look beautiful for the ball.

"Perfect!" the hairstylist said.

Lucy looked at herself intently at the mirror. She was dazzling. There was no time for self admiration now. It's been 45 minutes since the ball started and Lucy was fashionably late.

Back at the grand hall, the famous singer, Gajeel Redfox has just finished his number. Everyone enjoyed the song except Gray and Natsu. They were not Gajeel's biggest fans. Finally, Happy Sensei announced that it was time to dance. Everyone grabbed their patners. Juvia spotted Gray and immediately took hold of his arm. There was not a thing that Gray could do.

Natsu was the only one who wasn't dancing. Hibiki, Eve and Ren approached the prince.

"I'm not surprise that you don't have a dance partner, Natsu. But try to enjoy yourself", Hibiki said and tapped Natsu's shoulder, much to the pink-haired prince's annoyance.

Suddenly the music stopped. Everyone was staring at a dazzling princess walking down the staircase. Natsu wondered why everyone stopped dancing and he turned his sight to where everyone was looking. It was Princess Lucy, looking very elegant and beautiful.

Erza approached Natsu and told him,

"Go and ask her to dance, Natsu".

As Lucy walked down the third last step of the stairs, she accidentally stepped on her dress. But then… Natsu was there to catch her. The musicians decided that it was the perfect opportunity to start the music once again.

"Natsu!" said Lucy as she realized that the one who caught her was the very person she wanted to see.

"You're late, Lucy and didn't I tell you to be careful?", Natsu said with a smile and reached out his hand as if asking Lucy to dance.

The princess gladly placed her hand on top of the prince's. The two began to waltz across the dance floor.

Erza and Jellal were happy to see Natsu dancing with Lucy. Levi was asked by Gajeel to dance with him and Juvia was glad that Gray offered her a drink after they danced together. It was a perfect night.

As everyone was dancing, Happy Sensei, decided to land the spotlight on the bell of the ball. To Natsu and Lucy's surprise, the spotlight focused on them. It was just like what happened in the play. All eyes stared at Natsu and Lucy.

The two paused for a moment. Lucy looked at Natsu. And they started dancing while everyone became their audience.

"Hey Natsu… I'm sorry I was late", Lucy told Natsu as they danced.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you came, Lucy", the prince said with a smile. Lucy blushed and made Natsu giggle.

The night took its time while Natsu and Lucy enjoyed the dance.

King Jellal and Queen Erza were quietly observing their son. To Erza, this was her best birthday celebration ever.

"They look good together, don't they?" Jellal said to his wife.

"No. They look perfect", Erza replied with a smile.

Lucy fixed her eyes on Natsu's. She smiled and so did he. No one knew the mystery in their eyes. But Natsu and Lucy knew exactly what each other meant.

**^Thank you all for reading…hope you liked it…if you guys ever have a facebook account, add us up… and ...^^**


End file.
